Typical methods of making a ceramic honeycomb structure include the steps of extruding batch material into a green honeycomb body and then drying the green body to be subsequently fired into the ceramic honeycomb structure. Ceramic honeycomb structures can be used in a wide range of applications such as catalytic processing and/or particulate filtration of exhaust gases.